fsog Christmas story Grey Trains, White Snow
by deaconlost
Summary: a 1shot/1chp Christmas story. CG is trying to escape Chicago before its snowed in, His only option is the Empire Builder train. He is desperate to get home for Christmas, he promised this year he would be there. Gail, Jason, Roz, Gwen with him. Plus Mia and her secret lover. AS makes a devils bargain, A Penguin will force him to bend & grow. serious triggers of abuse.


Grey trains, white snow

*edited and corrected as best I can*

Dear Santa,

I only want for Christmas this year for my children to be happy and find their place in this world. For them to settle down and find the love of their lives. To heal their fears, and let them have peace. If you could arrange some grandkids that would be good too. Yours truly grace.

P.S I sent this letter every year, today makes eight letters. I would appreciate it if you could grant me this wish, I've been good.

I don't know why every year since Christian turned 19, I feel the need to write and send this. Hope's dreams, I pray Elliott will settle down and find the one woman to tame him and love him. For Mia to grow up and stop being the shallow fashionista she fakes. A Christian; Don't care if it's a guy or gal; I just want him happy and for someone to love him. So, he will accept our love. So, he may one day accept he is lovable.

I hope this Christmas will be the one we finally connect, and grow into the family: I want and need. I hope Christian and Mia can make it from Chicago; before they are snowed in. Christian is renting a train car to make it home for Christmas. To keep his promise. Since last spring he has been more and more isolated from us. I pray everyone come home safely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cannot believe the weather. The **damm weather** has grounded every plane in the Midwest. We could drive, but I doubt we will make beyond Wisconsin. The only hope is a sleeper on the Empire Builder. Amtrak was booked, but I rented a private Superliner Car. Paid to have it added to the last train out. I have an upper level bedroom suite in the middle of the train. Jason and Gail have the room near the access door. Parks has the roomette on the other end of the upper level. Luke and Mia are down stairs in the handicap bedroom. With Roz and Gwen in the family bedroom down there.

With hope, and prayers. I will make my parents Christmas. Otherwise, we would be looking at new year's getting there. A nasty winter storm is coming, and all planes are grounded from St. Louis to Calgary; Ohio to Spokane. Already four feet of snow is hammering Colorado. Weather forecaster are saying 6 days of snow and cold. A late season hurricane in the gulf has pumped massive amount of moisture into the arctic express. I hope to skirt the weather on the northern railway.

The train is equipped with a snow plow, and leaves within the hour. Amtrak was hoping to rent the other rooms, but I'm paying for the car, and everyone be damm. I even hired the porter/attendant, Sam. We are at the end of the train.

The train has three P42 locomotives, baggage car, crew sleeper car, three superliner sleeper cars, dining car, two coach cars, sightseer lounge car, coach baggage, then us. We have 75hr to get to Seattle. I'm hoping somewhere around Glasgow, Montana or Spokane we can fly the rest of the way. Jason doesn't think it will happen.

We stand outside for the last minutes of peace & quiet. In the Chicago train station, with every train leaving to beat the storm. It's damm sure quieter out here than inside with too overheated couples. I could have killed Mia when she showed up yesterday in Chicago.

I could have killed Stephen, my pilot for breaking the jet, yesterday. Or Roz and Gwen for making this business trip; a romantic winter holiday in Chicago. The weather caused the Bears game to be canceled. The only saving grace is Elliott is in San Francisco, with twin actress. I roll my eyes, when will he learn to be an adult.

Shit! That asshole Amtrak executive and the conductor are walking towards me. I know they want to put people on my train. No! I turn up my angry, CEO face. I am at the end of patience. I've disappointed my parents the last three holiday's. I need to make it this year. I feel them slipping away. Eliana has screwed me over for the last time. I'm damm tired of everyone using me.

"Mr. Grey. I am afraid we are going to have to put a group on your car. Otherwise your car stays here". I can tell he is bluffing. I know the contract they signed back and front.

" **NO**."

"Mr. Grey see reason, please?" he grovels. " **NO! AND NO**!"

"Mr. Grey?" a rough female voice asks behind me, god she sounds like Roz. I turn shocking myself. **Damm a penguin!** A full habited blue brother's nun! I lean in nearly to her nose. **"yes, I'm Grey. No, you're not getting on my car."** growling at her. Nun or no nun: I'm pissed, tired and need to get the frigging hell out of this city so I can spend Christmas with my parents.

" **Christian!"** Mia, Gail, Gwen and Roz yell at me. I lean back and see behind her; six little kids about three to eight, two more penguins and two teenagers. Could this day get any worse? Could it?

 **"YO**! Bro good thing I caught you." my brother jogs up, duffel hanging off his shoulder. Great fifty hours on a train with my energizer bunny Sister, banging one of my CPO, Roz and Gwen on a romantic fueled winter train adventure. Gail and Jason on a romantic holiday train trip with minimum work. Now! My annoying brother: who going to spend the whole frigging trip making virgin, sex, and childish comments with vivid details play-by-play descriptions of the skanks' he's banged.

" **Elliott what the frigging hell are you doing here and not Frisco?"** I bark. The kids giggle.

 **"Mr. Grey! Language! The children."** the head penguin barks at me. I look at her, wondering where the steel yard stick ruler is. I look at everyone using me, leeching on me, why can't they just go away; I lose my sanity, what little I had.

 **"This Is My Frigging Train. My Fu ##$King Train. If You Don't Like My Language Bitch! Step Off! A Go Away!"** I grab my hair. The old nun is debating slugging me, or fleeing. I am in a full rage. I just want to make my parents happy this Christmas by being there! Why is everyone and everything making that impossible.

Everyone is looking at me. F##$$k them! I look up and **"PLEASE GOD? STOP FU#$KING MY LIFE UP!"** I need a submissive to beat the shit out, fu#$k the shit out of and just get this damm train moving. I haven't had a submissive since Easter.

I feel a hand on my chest. Warm, sensual, healing migrate from her hands. Encompassing my body, mind and spirit. I look down into soulful blue eyes of a brown-haired teenager girl. I harden at the vision of my perfect submissive.

I smile my panty dropping smile. **Ughhhhh!** She kneed my balls, flipped me on my ass and rabbit punched me to the concrete.

I look up at her and the lead penguin. Both look horrified. I look at blue eyes, I want her. I wonder if the penguin will make a deal with me: the devil.

Jason helps me up. I smile at the brown-haired teenager. She blushes; I want to see if it's from toes to scalp. "well know? What's with the kids?"

 **"These are special needs orphans. They have been abused, assaulted and need calm, adults. Not loud foul mouth self-absorbed CEO. Who think they are better than everyone else. Your shit stinks just like everyone else."** the head nun's dress me down. I laugh, she has no idea how fifty shades of f #$ked I really am.

"And you? Have to get them to Seattle now; why?" My vision of heaven looks torn between what to say.

"They have restraining, custody orders that expire in ten hours. If we don't get them out of the state to the Sister rehabilitation center in Tacoma, before the 25th. They go back to hell." the brown headed teenager tells me. She is perfect for me; her head just crest my shoulder blades, long legs, sexy pouting mouth. Build just for me.

"How old are you?"

 **"What does that have to do with it?"**

"How old?" I ask. **"Christian don't you dare!"** Jason barks at me.

"Twenty-two, how's about you?"

"Twenty-seven. I'll let you all on if **you** stay in my room, **with me**."

She slaps me, she goes for a return backhand. I grab her and kiss her. **Wow!** I have never felt these emotions. I feel hands separate us. I see a mad, pissed off Jason.

 **"Christian! Don't even think it**." Jason demands

 **"Taylor, back off!** The question is too? What's your name?"

"Anna Steele, I am not whore or whatever your sick mind thinks I am."

"I think you want to help these penguins and kids. The bargain stands."

 **"Christian what is wrong with you."** Elliott demands, holding the other teenager. The blonde, looks like she wants to kill me, that I understand.

I see Roz and Gwen holding a crying Mia in the train car doorway. Gail is wringing her hands. I turn to Anna. God, I love to say that name. She is looking hard at anything but me. We are all startled when the train whistle blares; signaling the train is leaving. The clacking of the hitches coming under tension.

 **"everyone needs to get on board** " Sam the car attendant says.

"Anna?"

"You understand this Grey! We are not having sex period. Got it!" she glares at me. I smile.

"I wasn't demanding sex, just your company. When you decide: we should f ## $ck. I will fu ##$ you so damm hard! Till you pass-out from the massive, multiple orgasms. I will give you."

I extend my hand to let them board my privately rented superliner sleeper train car. Everyone is looking at me like I've been taken over by aliens, or maybe the devil in my evil twisted soul has broken free from his chains. I stare into blue eyes and know I am dammed or saved.

"Jason, make sure they all get NDA, including the penguins." They board, I'm sure we have room. I lift Anna into the car, hoping up after her.

Mia and Luke start to lead them to the upper level. "Luke lower levels." Mia looks pissed off. "Gail sort this out. I'll be in my suite. Anna, middle upper level of the train." I head up the stairs, wondering what the fu #$king hell I just did.

The train is finally moving. We are on our way, fifty hours, with another twenty-four buffer to be safe. I no longer think about flying from Glasgow or Spokane. I only think about the fire spitting brown hair girl with blue eyes.

I sit when a horrible thought strikes me, what if she's a penguin in training, what do they call them. Novice or something. I hope to god, not. I smile as the train picks up speed. Looking out the window, lost in thought.

Why am I like this, why can't I feel? I long to be like Elliott and Mia. Instead I'm me, lonely f #$kup me. I watch the dirt snow of Chicago downtown, yield to the cleaner snow of suburbia. Soon the white snow in rural farm land. Till the pristine snow in the wilderness. I long to be clean. I hear the door, knowing Gail is here.

She sits next to me. Takes my hand. I feel her motherly concern and emotions to me. It comforts me when all else fails. I know this past summer has been hell for her and Jason. "Christian? What is going on?"

"I don't know? Honestly, I have no clue. She touched my chest: I wanted her to touch me more?" I lean back, closing my eyes. Lost in the stress: I just bargained a nun over kids like I once was, to have a twenty-two-year-old girl in my room. I am worthless and evil. How can any of these people love or even care about me.

"We've moved Roz and Gwen next door to us. With the empty room between you. I had all the luggage move there. Your brother and Kate are in the roomette up here near parks. The kids and nuns are downstairs." Gail speaks calmly, soothing like she always does.

"Food and what-nots; who's Kate?" I ask.

"Kate is the blond, she is very taken with Elliott. The Grey boys charms. Behave or else I will geld you both."

"Gail, I've never forced a woman to have sex. This is first time; I've ever forced a woman to be with me. I don't know why I need her?"

"Well, she's the first woman to not bat her eyes, fluff her hair and puff out her chest. She took you on, on your terms and you like her. She is not like those submissive you had. Take it slow and enjoy getting to know each other." Gail pets my face. Kisses my brow. Gail gets up, to leave.

"The second." I say, she turns and looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"You were the first, if I never told you. You mean the world to me, on par with grace."Isay, turning away to watch the window. What am I doing? Why am I doing it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason-pov

I want to kill him, I truly what too. I just don't understand why he did it. The girl doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. Yet? He refused to budge without her accepting his devil's bargain. I watch the kids and nun pile into the car, they have no luggage, not even carry on.

"Sister? Luggage?"

"You are?" the oldest nun asks.

"Jason Taylor, head of Mr. Grey's security."

"Well, Jason is your boss always this foul mouth, desperate, narcissistic?"

"He is seldom this rude. You don't know him. So, I suggest you forget the first impression, and the whole scene on the platform. Christian is, ah, is complicated. Sister?"

"Sorry. I'm Sister Ella Martin. Sister Cecelia. Sisters of social service. Sister Mary Martin is a RN with Hawthorne Dominican's order. Simple call me Ella or Sister El. I answer to both."

O'shit. This is going to get bad in a hurry. I see the two girls watching me with Elliott. Take a deep breath. "Sister. For this trip you will be El, don't any of you ever say Ella Martin. Particularly around Mr. Grey."

" **What the f #.** I mean Jason?" Elliott asks.

"This is private, I'll have NDA's for you all to sign. Sisters, you have your vows right now."I take a deep breath. "Ella Martin is Christian's birth mothers' name. Elliott, I thought you knew?"

"No man, he never said, neither did the adults. I mean we all saw the picture: He only called her the Crack Whore. **Shit! Sorry Sisters**." Elliott

"Why would he call his mother that?" Sister Mary asked. I see the confusion.

"Because she was, you have to understand this Sisters, girls. Mia and Elliott. He is more like these kids than you could ever understand. I doubt any of them have a more horrific story than he has." Gail lets sink in the meaning. I love my girl.

"He's made everything he is today. The good and bad, he made it on his own. The fact evil touched him twice, as caused him to be closed off emotional, isolated from his loving family. But he is a good man. So, give him some slack." Gail looks about making sure we all understand or at least tries too

"Anna? I would like to talk to you privately before you see him. Everyone else, let's get a list of things everyone needs. Jason?" Gail says. She gave a lot away. I see the wheels in Elliott brain when she said twice. He visibly jumped. Luke is holding Mia, weeping in his chest.

"Milwaukee or La Crosse: we can get stuff on board. Both are regular stops. So, let's get a list, the sooner the better: the sooner we get these kids settled." I see Sam coming down the stairs with a garbage bag. Filled with blue sausages rolls?

"Ok? I have candy, and passenger comfort kit: an inflatable pillow, earplugs, blanket, and eye shade in this tote. These should help, I have Thomas from the coach car stripping the empty rooms upstairs of blanket and pillows. He signed an NDA." Sam is a solid guy. He hands out the tote's, water and candy. The kids are starved for sweets, love and caring gentle human contact. I look around; Anna and Gail have disappeared.

I start a list, pajamas, regular cloths, winter coats, long underwear, and shoes. Most of the kids are in flip-flops: in this weather: shows how desperate they are to escape Chicago and Illinois'.

Games, videos. Some DVDs players and kid movies. I will ask Mia and Kate. Christian for his meltdown and thermonuclear apocalyptic temper tantrum will lavish these kids with material things. I wonder if he will open his heart to them as well. These younger version of him, before the adoption. I wonder if the girl will final break the chains holding his heart. Destroy the man that evil troll created, enslaved him with, letting free the man I know him capable being to love and be loved.

I watch Elliott sit on the floor and blow up the pillow, clowning and getting them to giggle and laugh. We have four boys and two girls. The girls are most terrified, they stay behind Sister Cecelia. It breaks my heart that they have endured unspeakable horrors. I flash to my daughter Sophia.

I watch the Grey charm at work: Elliott draws them out and gets them kneeling near him. He dances the inflated pillow like puppet show. He careful not to move towards them to fast, or touch them, letting them reach and take the pillows. I can understand Grace calling him the protector, and healer in the family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sister El-pov

I watch these tough guys melt with the kids. The blond surfer who said he was foul mouth CEO Grey's brother. I don't understand how he or the girl could be related. They look nothing alike. I move back to let Elliott play with blowing up the pillows. He is very accomplished at this interaction; He's done this before. Worked with traumatized children. I wonder where he did that, surely not his uber-rich family.

I feel the girl slide up to me. "questions?"

"How are you three related?"

"Softball question; Simply we three are adopted. Elliott was first, his parents died in a car crash when he was five. Christian came when he was four. My birth mother was fourteen, a left me at a fire station when I was a day old. I came to be a grey 6-months later. Our parents are the nicest and caring people you could meet. Mom's a doctor, Dad's a lawyer. Elliott owns a construction company specializing in green tech. I'm finishing school in Paris for my BA in hospitality and culinary arts."

"Christian?"

"He's a multi-billionaire mergers and acquisition genius. He also gave last year a billion dollars in grants, donations in hunger relief here and overseas, and farm research. With no or little publicity. He is a very private person, his time before his adoption damaged him. When he first became a Grey, he didn't talk till I arrived; two years."

"His time was that bad?"

"If you see him without his shirt; you will understand. Oh? Yea? No smoking. Christian goes ballistic, Roz smokes, she on the patch till the trip is over. Let us know if you nun's need them." Mia says. I see the honest earnest person she is.

I will have to take Jason words to heart, Christian is complicated. I wonder about the second evil Gail talked about and how that might hurt Anna. She had an evil dose herself, her mother's third husband.

Sometime my vows of forgiveness are hard or impossible to obey. That's why I have three months of probation left. Throwing a child rapist, abuser into freeway traffic: twice; after he ran us off the road; Rushing his unconscious son to the hospital, was according to the judge excessive. I thought it appropriated for the boy's father. I settle for breaking both his arms and legs. Wheelchair bound for the rest of his prison life sentence.

His three-year-old son never woke up from the evil he did. Dr. Grace held me when I cried for hours when he died. Haunting brown eyes, that saw too much sorrow. Remained me of my older Sister. She saved me at nine, sacrificed her sixteen-year-old life for me. To give me a chance to live free from our evil aunt and uncle.

I wonder about Christian's evil. If Gail's words are true? How as it shaped him? Time will tell. I need to concentrate on the kids. Luke said Grey will cover everything, money wise. Their sister Mia nods, a strange family indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sit in a room, larger than I thought a train room would be. Gail gets me lemon zinger tea. We sip as we gauge each other. I noticed she has a commanding presence without being bossy. Just like Sister Ella, must remember Sister El. I don't like causing people thoughtless pain. I could like her a lot. I feel safe in her company.

"What do you do Anna?"

"I'm a semester away from graduating WSU with a BA in English Literature. I hope to go into the publishing. Kate is on track to be valedictorian with a BA in Media Systems. She a reporter at heart." she sips. I notice she shifted the focus on to her friend.

"Kate and you?"

"Oh? Were roommates, since are first semester our freshman year."

"You are the reason you're both here with the Sisters. I can tell."

"Yes, I was a patient when I was eleven at the Sister rehabilitation center. My mother's third husband hurt me badly." she is worried.

"Christian has never had a relationship before. His lifestyle is singular, a little dark. But he respects you and will take his cues from you."

 **"He's gay?"**

"No, how much to understand about sex?"

"I understand a lot, although I've never done it."

"You're a virgin. That's going to rock him. Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

" **Shit! He's a sadist?"**

"He believes he is. I think more a dominate. He wants girls to submit to him. He has never had a relationship, just sex partners. You are the first person he wants to have relationship with."

"If he thinks I'm going to allow him to beat me. He's going to be a eunuch. If he touch's me"

"Shut up. Listen. What did I say?"

"He's a sadist and wants to beat me." she pouts

"First relationship?"

"Oh, Yea. What does that mean, he had those sub's?"

"They were fuck buddies, no emotions or normal interaction. You are first person he wants to interact with, try to have a relationship with. Understand me now." Gail demands: I look had her like what the f#$lk?

"You said he believe he is a sadist. You don't think he is?'

"No. He as severe touch phobia, particular his chest and upper back. He thought he need to control the other person movements, to not touch his no-go areas. You're the first person to touch his chest without going to a hospital ER. Not even his mother can touch him there. Realize how special that makes you."

I touched his chest, and I wanted to touch it more. I wanted to taste those sexy lips. I shake myself.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to go into this with eyes wide open, and know he will make mistakes. Forgive him, help him to grow and let his feelings out. I think you both will find deeper meaning and ties. So, take it slow, enjoy yourself."

"Ok, I think I understand. I've never been in relationship either. Maybe a Christmas miracle will save us both."

"Alright, let me take you to him. Do you need a moment in the restroom?"

"Yes, let me wash up some."

She leaves me to use her rooms. I look into the mirror and remember his _'I will fu ##$ you hard! Till you pass-out from the massive, multiple orgasms. I will give you.'_. I wipe the wetness from between my legs. I near jumped in his arms when he said that. Everything Gail told me and everything she didn't.

He's had emotionless sex partners, I can kind understand the bondage if he has touch issues. The second evil drove him to this sadist shit; I know it did. Someone who can make those emotions in me; could never truly be a sadist. He needs an equal, not a mindless sex toy.

I finish up and walk out to the hall. I see the winter wonderland thru the window turning horror movie. As the wind begins to shrink the visibly. I see a sign for a town; Pleasant Prairies, Wisconsin. We are the first step, out of Illinois.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I walk in his door, screw knocking. He is deep in thought out the window. I wonder what I should do. I need Kate for pointer. What do I want to do? Till he tells me no. I will lead. I smile, sitting next to him, turning him, I lay my head on a pillow on his lap. He covers me with a blanket.

I feel safe with him; How can I feel that knowing what I know. It's been a long week. I let his soothing fingers stroke my hair and cheek: I sleep dreamlessly with his calming touch.

The week:

Sister Ella called in panic, her fellow Sister in Chicago are under siege. An asshole judge has thrown ten kids into nightmarish hell. I'm glad Kate stepped up, with plane tickets not just for us, but Sisters' Ella, Cecelia, Mary. She demanded from her father for return tickets for us and six scared kids. Four others the Sister got on a Greyhound Bus for Indianapolis then Chattanooga.

The weather turned and we scrambled to get out of the state. We know if any of them go back to the abusers; they are dead. The only witness, evidence of their abuser's evil. We have to get out of here.

The airport closes, the bus lines are closing. Driving will be a nightmare. Kate's dad checks the Amtrak. Its full. But a Seattle billionaire has rented a sleeper car to get him home. Maybe we can appeal his heart, for these kids.

We head out, the hour drive takes nearly three. We worry he leaves before we get there. The Amtrak executive can't hold the train. But will appeal to him again. Sister Ella hopes to persuade him in person. If not, we will have no choice but drive as far as we can, get out of the state.

We were force to leave the shelter with nothing. No luggage or anything. Kate will use her AmEx card to restock once we get somewhere. The first abusers were due before the train is scheduled to roll out of the station. We are going to save these kids or die. We will do anything to save them.

Then the foul mouth CEO. I shocked myself kneeing him and flipping him. The indecent demand, a devil's bargain. The slaps. The kiss. I am so tired. I just want to sleep. I feel so safe and good here in his arms.

Xxxxxxx

Elliott-pov

When Gail said a second evil touched my brother. I realized the doubts and lingering fears were not imagined, but real. Eliana Lincoln we are having a talk, and you're not going to enjoy this pain. I need to beat something, work off this stress. But I can't with these kids around.

They remind me of Christian. I use everything, I learned helping Christian, to get them moving to a happy place. Kate is strange drug to me. I'm a hit-it quit-it man-whore. But she makes me want more, I want to discovery where this goes. I hope like mom and dad or the grands this leads to forever.

I watch her read a safety booklet to a little five-year-old girl with massive scars. Making is seem like a fairy-tale. God she will make a great mother. I can see our kids. All boys, because I could never deal with daughter being chased by guys like me.

Sister Cecelia told me; her mother used a frayed electrical cord, for telling a teacher what her boyfriend was doing to her. The mom's boyfriend needs her dead to avoid prison.

Me and the guys will make sure they don't get on the train. If they do, I know a they will fall under the wheels.

I remember Christian in the Detroit hospital bed; thin, bruised so bad. I can remember looking for a patch un-bruised or bleeding. I thought he was black, the burns were red, several weeping blood. The look in his eyes. I never want to see a kid with eyes like that. Soulless, a gutted shell without hope, without love, or any emotions. A little boy numbed into a place I can't, won't imagine. Four days alone with a corpse, starving. If he looks like this a week afterwards, I shudder in pain, horror at what mon saw in the ER when he arrived. A destroyed animal: just a hollow shell breathing without purpose: dead inside.

The little girl is smiling at me. Giggling at some whispers Kate does, rolling her eyes. Got damm they are cute. I walk away giving them some alone time in Kate's roomette. I need to check on Christian and Anna.

Kate told me Anna is a virgin. Does Christian even know what to do? I asked Luke. He told me my brother has plenty experience, from his _'I will fu ##$ you hard! Till you pass-out from the massive, multiple orgasms. I will give you.'_ statement I believe him, but how did we not know?

I ask Jason. Christian has had sex partners, no emotion, no relationship, no companionship. Just gold-digging pros. What kind of sick shit is he into? Elaina is into some really sick shit, all that leather and whips. Oh god no! I move to check on him. I fear I may have to beat my brother into a coma to save her and him.

I quietly slide the door, to peek in. I see Christian back against the window in the corner: Anna across his chest: head to head asleep. Her hand on his chest. A look of contentment on both their sleeping faces. I look up Gail& Jason are looking at me. I wave them over. Putting finger to lip, to be quiet. They look, I swear Gail nearly screams; clamping her hand over her mouth. I feel Kate and Mia. They look. We go the far end of the car.

"Jason?"

"I've never seen him like that."

"Never with his pro's?"

"Elliott what are you saying?" Mia demands

"He's had pro's, Mia. He's not a virgin. But they were business sex contract shit. Right Jason?" I demand

"Yea, No emotions, just meaningless sex." Jason tells us.

"Anna is never like that with guys, she always stand-offish with guys. I don't think she hugged any guy except her dad, Ray, more than three seconds." Kate cuddles into my arms.

"So, this his first real relationship?" Mia is not letting this go. We all nod.

"Anna too" Kate kiss my neck. Soothing my nerves.

"Alright let's let them be for now. We have stuff loading at Milwaukee and La Crosse. We have decoration to make this a Christmas train car. Give these kids a happy holiday. So, rest, dinner just after Milwaukee. Luke, Parks, make sure we are secured at any stop till we are in Dakotas. The weather should prevent any pursuit. But keep an eye out." Jason finishes, taking Gail back to their room. Everyone splits.

Just me and Kattie girl. She is shy, so damm cute.

I kiss her lips, we fall into my room. I lock the door, close the curtain. I turn to my kitten. She's naked and rubbing my property. I take her hand away from her sex. I kneel and make her bit in the pillow as we give anyone luck enough to out in this storm a show of her pert ass and heavenly tits.

I turn her facing the window, watching are reflections as I pound her into bliss. We jump off the cliff. I hold her in my arms; wrapped in a blanket. Our naked flesh craving more. I want more. I can see in her eyes she wants more too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I stretch and feel refreshed, alive. I smile up at my man, with a rough two-day growth on his face. Making him look hotter, rugged cowboy look. My body is doing things before my mind can decide if it's good or bad.

I pull his head down to mine. Kissing him, demanding his tongue. I moan at how good he makes me feel. I could stay here forever. But I have to pee. I get up walking into the other room and do my business. Walking back, I see him, staring lost. **"you came back?"**

I just when into the next room to piss. He is very insecure about are relationship, well CEO I am too. I smile and sit next to him. He feels happy. "I ordered us the chicken."

"what if I wanted something else."

"It's the healthiest thing on the menu."

"That not the point."

"What is the point."

I turn to look at him, I see the tension and worry. I need to lead this. How to get his attention. What would Kate do. **Ahh!** I jam my hand into his pants and grab him. The first dick I've ever held. It hardens in my hand. Making me feel stoked, "I'm not a submissive, I am not a doormat. I like to make my own choices. So, ask first."

I watch him nod, as my hand by itself strokes him, squeezing and making me wet. Are breath hitch and pant. Taking my mouth, he's consumes me. I feel my hand free. Looking down, wow he's nice. I long to taste it. Kate says sometimes it taste good, other fishy. I bet he taste sweet. I want to find out, so, bad!

I look into grey eyes, this is my first sex act. I let my inner goddesses lead and decide my fate. I slid to the floor. Taking my mouth. I suck the tip. Sweet and salty. I crave more. I slide, back and forth. Deeper and deeper. Till I feel his pubic hairs tickling my nose. I look up to see my man. Arched, in close eye bliss.

I let the depth and hum, he shakes and bucks as I taste his sweet, salty essence. Gallons & gallon. I see Grey's eyes hooded over and an emotions dying to get out. Something deep inside me needs to free that emotion. The holy grail to my future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in the other room of the suite, shaking at what I did. I just when down on a stranger, I just had my first sex acts. A hand job and blow job. Am I becoming my roommate Kate? I love the girls, she's my sister.; but she is a very active dater and sleeps around. I wonder about the other brother Elliott. I wonder if he can deal with her promiscuous past.

But that's them. This is me and Christian. I try to understand what he makes me feel, need. I want more with him, romance, sex. Lots of sex; now I know how good it real is. I want more.

What the frigging hockey sticks does that mean. More? I look out the window at the dark eerie snow fields. Marriage? Kids? Does he want that? Do I? Am I a slut now? Will he not want me?

I sit on the toilet and wonder where this train is really going?

"Anna. The foods here."

"Ok, I'll be a second." I get up, wash hands, face. I wish I had some makeup. All I have in my pockets are wallet and mint chap stick. We rush so fast to save the kids. I wonder how they are doing?

He has layout the food on the fold out table. Chicken sandwiches, salad and chips. Hot tea and apples. I smile at him, sitting opposite him, we eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was. We talk about ourselves, family and dreams.

I find myself captivated in this dream. I am Princess Odette. While Christian believes I am Belle. We tease and laugh. Cry and fight. This is turning into a really good day. I cuddle into him.

"Knock. Knock."

"Come in" I say, Christian looks stunned, I would do that. I stick my tongue out. As Gail enters with a gym bag.

"Yes. Gail?" he asks gruff

She smiles, like he was no just so rude. I elbow him. Giving him the stink eye. He has no clue. "Christian apologizes"

"For what?"

"That was rude. Gail is your friend." I pout at him.

Gail hasn't said a word. She is waiting on the outcome of this fight.

"Sorry, Gail. I didn't mean to be rude." Christian says, I see the honesty in his eyes. He adores this woman.

"Thank you. I have some cloths, toiletry nightwear. Its thermals. Nothing sexy I'm afraid." she smiles hands me the bag. "Thank you, Gail."

"Sister El would like some help getting the kids down."

"I'll be down as soon as I get these thermals on." I say. She leaves. Christian is pouting mad.

 **"What?"**

"Their enough of them, why do they need you?" he turns away, having a tantrum. Or is it something different. The words from early, he thought I was leaving him. I need to show him, he means more to me. The thought rocks me. I need him.

"Christian. I need to go. The kids are used to me and Kate after the last week. They are afraid and frightened. By the new things, and all the tension. We need to help them feel loved and worthwhile."

He shakes his shoulder, a near silent whisper "aren't I worth anything?"

"Christian, come help me get these thermal on. I'm very stiff and sore." I take off my flannel shirt, dumping it in his lap. Followed by my bra. Who is this hussy and where has the man hating bookworm gone? He stands, taking my hips. He stares to slide down. Kissing my stomach. Wetting my sex. " **Christian** , first the kids. Then we will play." I stop his assault. If he continued, we'd never get out of this room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am dressed, in my decidedly unsexy long johns under my jeans and flannel lumberjack shirt. Yet he makes me feel I'm wearing the most expensive ball gown and shear La Perla Teddy. Looking at me like I am the princess at the ball. Waiting Christian to hand me a glass shoe. I smile at his boyish face, has he gotten younger since I met him. I think he has.

"I have some work to do, we'll watch a movie when you get back. Let me know if you need anything." he turns to sit back down.

I walk to the door, I feel wrong, I look at him, reading from his laptop. "Christian, I need something."

"Oh? What babe?"

"You. We are going to tuck the kids in." I think he may throw up. Is he that afraid of little kids? He sweats.

"Anna, I can't. I'm too; too fifty shades of wrong." he looks in so much pain, I wonder if it was too much. I take a deep breath. Walking the two steps to him. I cup his face. Kiss him. Taking his hand, I pull him up to me. I hug him.

"You are fifty shades of wrong and a hundred bright rainbow colors of right. You can do this. You've been where these kids are. You overcome so much; made yourself who you are. Think of them as a company's board; you must win over. I believe in you." I kiss him at each period mark. He lays his head on my shoulder; I feel him let go of his fears.

I must hold him up in his fragile state. I know he is carving new paths in his life. I pull back, smile at his addictive lips and scent. "Let's go?"

"Lead on my goddess. I like watching that sweet ass of yours." **"smack"** he spanks my ass. It does a strange thing to me. I get hot and wet and feel like it was the sweetest thing I've felt. I will need to think about it more.

We make our way down stairs. Wow! The lower level is deck out in Christmas cheer. I see Gail and Jason hanging more season posters. In the short time since Milwaukee: They have done this. Christian people don't do anything half-asses.

Sister El is riding herd on the shower. She smiles till she sees Christian trailing me. "Language."

She says. I hug her. Christian smiles "No promises" I want to smack his ass, as fine as it is; you don't talk back to a nun: especial one like saint Ella. "Where is My Steel Yard Stick when I need one." she says. Confusing me.

Christian laughs, I look at him. "Blues Brothers" he gruff. I don't get it.

"A nun in the movie, a Mother Superior Sister Mary Stigmata of the orphanage the blue brothers were raised in: old battle axe like Sister Mary Catherine." El says I laugh getting the image.

"I think Kathleen Freeman's played the role. I loved her in Hogan's Heroes. Remember the desk stair scene: I will do more than Sister Mary Stigmata did if your mouth gets dirty." Sister El smiles.

"I'm surprised you knew the movie?" Christian asks.

"Elliott is wealthy of your deep dark secretes. A misdeed, about a car and the lake" Sister El smile at him.

"Penguins! I'm sure he minimized he leading in that daring deed. Anna the reason we are here."

"Who's in the shower?" I ask

"Teddy, Cecelia is helping him. The bandages got wet and stuck to the wounds. She hopes a hot shower will loosen them; to lessen the pain."

"  
Poor boy, his foster parents threw a boiling pot of water on his back. Terrible burns." I shudder. Christian holds me. I feel better. I realize that I just moaned in pleasure in front of Sister El. She smirks at me.

"We should get the others settled, tucked in." I make excuse to move on. Before I light the car on fire from my red face.

"I don't think they will be down for hours. Roz and Gwen have Larsen and Mickie in the big room, watching cartoons. Sister Mary has Betty in the far-left cabin. Elliott and Kate have Ava upstairs. Watching Sponge Bob. Tommy is with Mia and Luke playing with his trucks" Sister El says

"Elliott babysitting? An your worried about my mouth. Sister?" Christian laughs.

"Elliott is very talented in dealing with the kids. I believe his practice with you has come in handy." Sister El snaps back.

"Elliott is very accomplished at what he does, from building to clowning. He is a great guy. He'll make a great dad someday." Christian says. I look at him stunned, talk about himself: He's negative self-loathing. Talk about others and he's their greatest supporter. I see Sister El has the same thought.

"Well? We will just check in": I say pulling Christian. We check the rooms, I marvel watching supportive kind Christian; on my arm. He has bought cloths, comfort items, DVD players, DVDs. Each of the kids' room is festive. All the kids have plush toys. Betty has large pink unicorn. She shyly smiles at Christian from Sister Mary's arms, reading the three-year-old a finger puppet book.

I am falling in love with this complicate man. The damaged hurt little boy is exposed with his gentle, patient interaction with these children. He is winning them over. I hug him making the pain transference from them to him to me. Easy away pain and sorrows he feels; letting the true man come out.

We are heading back to the stairs. **"arhhhhgggggg!"** erupts from the shower. A tiny naked bundle explodes from the door. Past El and right towards me. He leaps into my arms. Wet, crying and screaming in pain. Christian leans in looks into his eyes; Teddy quiets like a switch was flipped.

Chris stepping back a step, he pulls off his shirt. I see the spider web of faint scars, punctuated by the brutal round scars. My poor man, someone beat him savagely, burned him with cigarettes. Some are the size of quarters, meaning the savage held it long, multiple times. I understand what Gail meant. Teddy calms looking at Christian. Kindred spirits.

I am shocked when Christian takes a towel from Sister Cecile. Even more so when Teddy leans out and allows Christian to take him in his arms. Teddy can't take males being close to him; much less touching him. "Teddy, I'm Christian's."

"You're the mad dirty mouthed man." Teddy says; we three ladies giggle at the words out of the mouth of babes.

"I was very upset. I'm sorry." the man who refused to apologize to the Sisters. Is apologizing to a child. I hug them both.

"Christian, you were me?" Teddy asks. Christian leans back against the luggage racks.

"When I was younger, like you are. A bad man hurt me; like bad people hurt you." he says softly.

"The band-aids hurt. I wanted My Anna. But you had her trapped upstairs." Teddy pouts at Christian.

"Well, Teddy we are going to have to split her in half. Because she's my Anna. You want the right or left half."

Teddy laughs, my heart leaps as Teddy laughs. I've tried all week to get him to smile or laugh: it took all week to get a single smile. It was the first happy smile five-year-old Teddy has had in two months. Since he was hurt; the wounds still seep. I laugh with him.

"Your silly Christian." we all laugh. At Christian making silly faces. Teddy is giggling as Cecelia puts the last bandages on. Gwen hands me a nightshirt. I get it on him.

"Teddy come watch some cartoons?" Gwen encourages him.

"No! Anna!" Christian puts him down. Teddy runs to me, hugging my leg. I tousle his head; a brilliant smile looks up at me. I look at Christian? He winks at me. How changeable this guy is?

"Anna! And Christian!" Teddy demands.

"Ok, for a bit than your down here with your buddies. Ok?" I stand stunned as Christian is kneeling negotiating with Teddy. Teddy thinks than nods **"OK."**

"Alright Teddy. We must climb Mt. Stairs. Lead the way, show lady Anna, count each step." Christian talking to Teddy. Teddy runs to the boys' sleeping cabin room. Disappears, for a moment. I wonder what he's doing. He come out with a blue blanket, from the kits Sam got us. And a Partington Teddy bear. Where did that come from. Sister El points at Christian.

"Who have we here?" Chris asks.

"This is safe. My bear. He's a Teddy too. Jason gave him to me. I named him." Teddy proudly says. I am about to cry.

So much progress since he got on this train. So much progress for all of us. Despite the beginning, this is the most magical train, A Truly Christmas Miracle. A Christian Grey Miracle.

Christian takes the blanket and ties it as a cape. Smirking at Teddy. Teddy copies the smirk. God! I have to get my phone charged to get some pictures of them. They are so damm cute!

"Ok. Teddy, Mr. Safe, lets conqueror Mt. Stairs. And because Anna is a girlie! We need to count the steps, so she won't get lost. Ready" Christian says winking at me. I love this man.

"one" Teddy says: Christian says "un"

"two" Teddy says: Christian says "deux"

"three" Teddy says: Christian says "trois"

"four" Teddy says: Christian says "quatre" Teddy steps up. Then turns to us.

"qua-tree?" Teddy ask: "French for four" Christian smiles.

Teddy steps back on the last step "quatre" hopping up to the next.

"five" Teddy says: Christian says "cinq" Teddy says "cinq" a step up.

"six" Teddy says: Christian says "six" Teddy says "six" looking at Christian. "yes, six in English is six in French." he hops up. Christian is careful to not let him fall or hurt himself.

"seven" Teddy says: Christian says "sept" Teddy says "sept" a step up"

"eight" Teddy says: Christian says "huit" Teddy says "huit" a step up

"nine" Teddy says: Christian says "neuf" Teddy says "neuf, that's funny nerf nerf nine nerf"

"alright one more step" I laugh from the rear.

Hopping up the last step. He turns to us. "ten" Christian says "dix" Teddy says "dix".

Chris takes his hand, walking into our room. I stop at the door. Our room. Wow, I can't think of it any other way. I see them getting the laptop ready to watch something. He smirks at me, over Teddy's head. I give him a kiss and Teddy to. I cuddle into my men, wrapping a blanket around the three of us.

"Can we watch Harry Potter, please?" "I don't know if we have it." "knock" We turn to Jason in the door. He walks in and hands us a large pack of Harry Potter DVD's. I smile at him. How did he do that.

"You got them, my present for Anna. Thanks Jason." Teddy squeals in delight. We start the first movie. I nod off sometime around the broomstick football thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C-pov

Anna is asleep. I smile. Teddy nods-off as Dobbey warns harry. I gentle pick him up, and carry him downstairs. Sister El is sitting on a chair in the darkened hallway. She rises and opens the family bedroom. I gentle put him on the open lower bunk. Making sure he won't fall out.

I tuck him in and kiss his forehead. Looking at him. What a special guy. I turn to see the penguin with tears in her eyes. She grabs my arm, giving me a squeeze. I pat her arm. Returning upstairs I find Anna up.

She strips to her long johns. I lock the door. Striping to mine. We get on the bed in the other cabin, Jason as gotten an extension to make the bed wider. We cuddle, sex latter. Under the blankets I feel perfectly at home. This I what I denied myself all those years. I think anyone but Anna wouldn't have been like this.

I kiss her neck, and drift off, watching the snow hit the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliott-pov.

I peeked into my brothers' room. Christian with Teddy on his lap, Anna under his arm. Head on his chest, asleep. I snap a picture to send to the adults. They will not believe this. Not one bit. I managed at La Crosse to talk to barney and Andrea. They are making moves to end Eliana Lincoln before we get to Seattle. I had a ten-minute scream fest at Welch, I don't care he works for Christian; this is family business, a he will do what I demand. Or I will let Mia at him. That final gets him moving.

When we pull into king station in Seattle, she will be out of business, state and country. If I have to have Clint use some contact that will for a fee: solve her. A far third world brothel, the thought is too nice for evil ass, but I will if I have to.

I return to Kate and Ava. They are watching a funny movie about a talking train. How anyone could hurt a kid as sweet as her. I slide next to them. She shifts from Kate's lap to between us. Putting her head on my arm. I slowly wrap her up in my arms.

Kate smiles at me. This is the first time Ava has let me touch her. The first time in four months she let any male touch her. She cuddles into me. I feel Kate's head on my shoulder. The talking train is forgotten.

I wake as Ava is being taken from my arms. I see Sister El taking her. I start to protest. She nods across the hall. Putting Ava on the upper bunk. Making her safe. Kate smiles from the door. Laying on the bottom bunk. Curling her finger to join her. I rush to the bathroom. And hurry back to my girls. Yes, my girls. I can't think I could ever let her or Ava go. I crawl into her arms and watch the snow blow against the window, drifting off to sleep. Visions of Christmas to come. With my girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

Today has been the weirdest day of my life. I flew two days ago: because Luke, was being hit on by office skank at the GEH Chicago office, talking trash to my man. Tempting my man; I just beat the storm in. Now we are plowing thru the storm in a train. With a bunch of special needs children and three nuns.

Mom was stunned when I told her on the way into Milwaukee, what Christian had done. I left out Anna's devil deal and Christian melt down. I never was trusted enough to babysit. I marvel at our ability to help these kids. Elliott is like I've never seen him. The protector, clown, the caring gentleman.

Him and Kate are hot together, once past the spoiled rich girl mask: is a caring, smart funny and loyal friend. We easily mesh. I hope I can bond with Anna. Kate talks about her as a saint, and very serious person. She seems lite hearted and loving. She is changing Christian's like I've never seen. **She can touch him.**

That means she's his one and only. I smile and kiss Luke. While he is sorting packages out. A small boy walks over wrapped in the Amtrak blanket Sam gave everyone. He crawls up in my laps. Purring in my arms. I rock him slowly. Letting him get comfortable and feel safe.

I look up, Sister Cecelia is smiling at me. "His name is Tommy, he's three." I cuddle down and kiss his head. Cecelia tears up, "He was chained in basement for more than a year. You're the first person he has sought contact with."

I watch bright eyes looking up at me. I rain kisses on his face and hair. Giving myself complete to him. He giggles and laughs. I point out the thing out the window. Drawing on the fog cover window. Tickling him. Luke brings me several trucks. He sits on the floor. While Tommy and I sit on the seat configured as a bed. Tommy began to talk to me, single words. Soon several words. I see Sister El with tears. Luke whisper he never talked before. Like Christian before I came. They stole his innocent, his words. If I ever meet them, I will make them rule the day they were born and not aborted before birth.

We play till Tommy falls asleep. I had Sam make up the upper birth. I secure Tommy, tucking him in. If he has problems, I'll sleep with him. Luke holds me in his arms. I will ask mom if we can adopt Tommy. I know it will be hard; a single parent, but I have so much love to give.

I feel Luke bite my neck, a hick for sure. "Mia you're never being a single parent. We will see about keeping Tommy."

I smile, Luke is the one for me. We've been on the down low for the better part of a year. Now Christian knows, we are never doing back to the way we were. I know Luke is going to pop the question. My only worry is the evil recently in Christian life, Elliott know something, but won't tell me. It must really bad.

Christmas miracle that Christian has Anna. It's like one of those Christmas hallmark movies. Mom nearly freaked out when I sent the picture of them cuddle in their cabin. Grandma t was more demanding. The limited information didn't help. I had Kate spend ten minutes before my phone died, answer their questions.

I watch the winter storm hammer us. The clock says early am, we should be somewhere between Fargo and grand forks. I sneak outside to use the restroom. Parks is sitting on a seat in the dark, napping. When I get out, he smiles. "Where are we?"

"Detroit lake, Minnesota. About two hours behind schedule. Federal marshals check us out at St. Paul. The Chicago judge is not happy at us evading him, or the pressure Christian and Roz are hammering him. Judge Simon in Seattle has blanket us with Protective Orders and Injunctions. Carrick is a fireball tonight, pity anyone stopping us."

"Good. How much longer till your relieved."

"I'm reliving him baby. I moved Tommy to the lower bunk." Luke kisses me, and push me to the cabin and Tommy. I look at my man leering at me. I smile and shake my ass. Walking into the room, I cuddle Tommy. He mumbles "mommy Mia". I hold my precious boy, I will hold him forever if I can. I look up to see Luke in tears, he heard. I smile. Mouthing I love you. I sleep till the knock for breakfast.

Sister El checks with me, asking if Tommy need a shower, if he wet the bed. I check the upper bunk, its dry and fine. He didn't with me. I shake my head no. She smiles, turning away. Luke hands me clean, dry warm clothes for Tommy and me. I get us dressed. Or try. Tommy is pushing under my shirt. I look at him. He touches my breast, I can't figure it out. Till I feel his mouth. He's trying to breast feed.

"Tommy, I have no milk. Here is a juice box." he won't take it. I just pull up the thermal. He sucks a second and then just stays there holding my nipple in his mouth. I feel motherly. I feel Sister Mary sit next to me. She cuddles me to her.

"Mia, it natural for him to want to bond with you, by pseudo breast feed. This is the only thing he remembers of caring and love. Just let him, feel your love. He will get hungry soon."

"Sister have you ever?" I ask red faced.

"Yes, several children over the years have needed it, I know several adopted parents who have as well. The younger the child, the more common. Usually just a few times. He trusts you, now he is imprinting on you. Even if you aren't able to adopt him, you are making it easier for him to have a normal life."

I look down and image what my other children will look like and feel like doing this. I feel Luke hug us. " **pancakes anyone**?" that did it. Tommy head pops up, nodding enthusiastically. We laugh. I help him eat. I see Elliott snapping a picture. I smile at my brothers.

He shows me a picture on his phone. It's me at three, eating pancakes. With Christian and him helping me. My brothers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10pm near the end of day three:

We are five hours behind at Shelby, Montana. With the snowy glacier national parks section ahead. If we get delayed or stuck it's here. The train leaves an empty sleeper and coach here. We move creeping into twenty-mile hour head winds, at least it keeps the tracks clear. Not like the plowing across North Dakotas. From Rugby, Nd to Minot, Nd: we had a snow blower train leading us. That were we lost most of the time creeping along a twenty miles hour or less.

I watch the kids become the adults I knew they could be. I feel my man hold me. Kissing my neck. I see breaks in the gray clouded sky as moon peaks thru. Mostly the storm is to the south, Chicago is under eight feet of snow, the last count eight governors declared an emergency. St. Louis has ten feet, with Denver under fifteen feet.

Here in Shelby they had a trivial six feet, most has blown for North Dakotas. We spent an hour here, dumping the empty cars and reloading provisions. We managed to get the kids off the train, playing in the snow next to the station under the halogen lights. Snowman, snow angels and snow ball fights. It was funny watch Elliott and Christian run around acting scare of the kids with snow balls. Making sure to allow themselves to be hit, no matter the throwing range of the little ones.

They will make great dads. Luke and Jason make sure nobody wanders off. I was busy with Sam changing linen, and trash. Making sure the car is good for the next 25 hours run to Seattle. Hopeful only 25 hours. The conductor and engineer are confident we can make it. Tomorrow is December 23.

I watch the snow-covered horde get on the train. I have hot chocolate, coffee and tea with cakes and snacks. I watch is unconditional happiness, how different they all are from that first moment in the Chicago train station. Smiles are on every face, including the nuns.

Sam bumps me, he is so happy for us. Jason bumps me, he's not threatened by Sam. Who has been married for twenty-nine years. Has six kids, twelve grand-kids and one great grand kid on the way for Easter.

The couples and kids spread out. Everyone works to make all the kids feel special and cared about. This is the best medicine for them. The adults: Mia has become an adult. Elliott has settled down.

Christian has transformed from the lonely man ensnared in darkness. To a happy man in the light and love of a good woman. I wonder how Grace and Carrick will deal with the roommates' and Luke. I hope they can be more. I hope this Christmas is the last in darkness for my friend, my adopted son Christian.

The train picks up speed, the moon light peaks thru hopeful by morning we will be in Spokane. The whole train car is in festive Christmas decors. All the cabins are decorated. I watch Christian and Anna carrying Teddy up to me to watch. They what some adult time. I know yesterday they made the move to a couple. The evidence on the sheets tells me they are going to make a go at happiness. Teddy is very comfortable with Jason and me.

I let sleep take us. I feel waking up. Christian taking Teddy to their cabin to sleep. I smile. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I sleep with happy thought of more little feet. Jason suspect the days at Escala are limited. I Christian ask him about a more family friendly house or estate and security. Anna mentioned to him, a house for us. So, Sophie can stay over.

As the train pulls into Spokane; we are greeted by a big banner and four excited adults. The Grandparents and Carrick and Grace have come here to ride the last bit with us. The point behind us. As we get off the train, looking. A double rainbow over the tracks east of us. We hug. Grace is over come when she sees Sister El and Mary.

She starts to say something. El stops her. "Grace do-to Christian. Call me El."

"Sister El I can't believe your in-charge of this. I arranged several solid foster families, once rehab is over."

"Grace, we need to call them. See if they can take for Christmas three kids. The others are at your house. Seems Christian got Judge Hamilton to give Elliott, Mia and him join custody pending adoption. With Luke, Kate and Anna. Anna come met Dr. Grace."

Grace-pov

I watch a natural young beauty walk up with Christians arm around her. She strokes his chest. I want to cry, I try to hold it in. When a precious little boy runs up. Smiles at me. Just like Christian. " **Are You My New Grandma. I Never Had One Before?"**

I kneel, open my arms. He jumps into me, I can feel the thick bandages on his back. He's so small and light. I pick him up. The tears fall unstoppable. I feel arms around us. I look up into Christian's grey eyes. **MY SON IS HUGGING ME**. With my precious new grandson. Mom hugs us. I feel her love for us.

"Our you?" the boy asks.

"Oh yes, my precious little man. I am your grandmother grace. This is my mother Theresa, your great grandmother. I nod to Carrick holding Elliot and blond woman with a cute-as-a-button little blond girl is his arms. "That is your grandfather Carrick and my dad; your great-grand father Theodore, we call him Teddy."

" **Teddy! That My Name. Dad Am I name After Great Grandpa."** I watch my dad come unglued in Gail's arms. Till mom can get to him.

"Yes. You are named after your great-grandfather, because GOD, planned for you to be ours. We just had to survive the evil ones; like Harry. Now how about you and mommy go let Great-Granddad hug you." He puts the boy down and runs over to them. I hug him.

Whisper in his ear. "Christian I am so proud of you. Happy for you. For your Christmas present. I am never going asks about what when on with Eliana, she is gone. If she ever comes back, or I catch you talk to her. I will kill her. Am I clear?"

I feel a hand on my cheek, my new daughter, Christian future wife Anna. "We will kill the evil ones. Grace. We will keep you {looking at Christian} on the path to happiness, got it husband to be." she kisses him. And I am forgotten: She knows all of his secrets, she is the one and only for him. I smile like a loon. I walk over and meet my newest grand kids. Elliott's and Kate's Ava, Mia and Luke's Tommy.

Cary holds me as the train car rattle for Seattle. A Christmas miracle my kids are healed, found their soulmates and have found the joy and pain of children. Andrea has our list of toys for the kids. Grey manor is deck out to make this the first of many magical Christmas to come. I feel a small hand tug my pants. I look down.

Tommy is looking up at me. He mouths something. I lean down. "Grandma I need to use the" in a whisper. Mia tell me he just found his words. I take his hand to the bathroom, and help him. I look in the mirror. Thank you, Santa, for reading my letter. Saying to my happy face, with Cary behind me.

The end.

Epilogue:

I watch my sexy wife chase the little ones around the hay-bales studding the meadow. While our teenage son pouts about the newest addition to our brood. The day is crisp and fresh, with a breeze from the sound.

Maddie is seven, the most beautiful little firecracker. Laughter fills the air, scarecrows and pumpkins lounge on the hay-bales. Halloween is next week.

Our family, grows with love and pride; whether born or chosen. We love are children all the same. From my angst teenager, our diva betweeneer, and our three little one. We shall help them grow and overcome the stump's in their life. Evil will never touch them again.

Soon the grands & great-grands will arrive. For the party, my siblings, the bane of my life are on the way too. Got my annoying bother and Sisters. I snap some pic, making the memories my parents cherish. I feel a pull. Looking down is Ella our six-year-old; born here at sea meadow in the middle of a winter storm to my wife after less than hour of labor, she didn't tell me till a hour before.

I kneel, listening to her soft shy voice. "When do grandpa get here?" she knows were grandpa is, grandma is never far away.

"Soon, baby. He and grandma will be here soon. "I smile

"I want grandma to play with me. I have a new dolly. When does she get here, to Anna's house?" she asks again. The annoyingly cute phase, of believing the more times you ask the soon it comes true. I kiss her hair.

"Go ask mom."

"She said ask you daddy." she pouts. I see my wife smirking at me. Played by the love of my life. How lucky I was the day, she jumped into my life. "How about you ask Teddy? He has candy in his cargo pocket." that did it! She takes off, dragging Maddie and Jason towards Teddy. He realizes he's been had again; he runs away, just staying outside their grasp.

Till mommy trips him. She dances to me; my goddesses. I kiss her like the first time we kissed. Wow! I just let her drag me down into the straw of our pumpkin patch. Heaven is in the arms of your soulmate, as our kids pile on us. Laughing, we are tickling our way out from under the pile.

Laughter that can only be my mother, I look up to my parents. The perfect people who picked me, adopted me. The Grands are dragging little ones into hugs. Dad hugs Teddy, his fishing and golf buddy.

I start to stand, hauling my wife up. **"GRANDMA! GRANDMA!"** Ella runs into her arms; picking her up. "Mom she's too heavy?" "Nonsense young man. She's as light as a feather" raining kisses on her face. I hold Maddie in my arms.

Ella pleas " **GRANDMA ANNA STOP**!" I smile watching my beautiful mother and grandparent Carrick and Grace love my kids.

My idiot brother Samuel and his charming, sainted wife Betty walk up letting their eight kid loose. Followed by my two Sister and their herd. Uncle Luke says in three years; he's fielding the All Family Grey House Little League Baseball Team.

Ava, my cousin wheels uncle Elliott up, he was snowboarding with Ava kids and flipped over a half-pipe. Teach him at his age to act like a teenager, legs bone doesn't take the strain at his age. Aunt Kate and Mia are laughing at Jason sr. as he tries to hold the bowl of candy from the rabid horde of kids.

My wife walks over taking the bowl, the kids behave. Her magical touch. **"Dad?** You know you can't carry something so heavy with your arthritis!"

He laughs and picks her up with the bowl. "The day I can't pick you up, or my grand-kids. Sophie Grey: I will be a year in the grave."

"Pick that up again Jason, I'll happily put you there" my mother-in-law Gail laughs.

I look around the meadow. The place I was raised. Once dad and mom retired to the Great-Grand Apple Farm; they gave it to us. We all still tease mom it's **'Anna's house'.** Put it's not the house that makes it special. The people who live here, lived here and will live here when we retire. Family is not birth or blood it's choice; we chose to be a family.

For those who wanted a epilogue:

P.S. the epilogue is in Teddy Grey-Pov


End file.
